memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:List of unwritten comic creator articles
This is a page for various lists for categories to build them up as we start. Comic People to write US Comic strip (12) * Paul Chadwick ( ) * Robert Goodbread ( ) * Alan Munro ( ) * Laurie Newell ( ) * Mark Rice ( ) * Duke Riley ( ) * Terry Robinson ( ) * Kurt Warkentin ( ) * Bob Myers ( ) * Padraic Shigetani ( ) * Peter Jacoby ( ) * Tom Durkin ( ) Malibu DS9 (30) * Jason Levine ( ) (Malibu DS9 #31 writer) * Richard Emond ( ) (Malibu DS9 #16, #18 inker) * David Mowry ( ) (Malibu DS9 #20 inker) * Craig Gilmore ( ) (Malibu DS9 #32 inker) * Chad Stewart ( ) (Malibu DS9 #8 colors) * Teresa Davidson ( ) (Malibu DS9 #29 letters) * Saleem Crawford ( ) (Malibu DS9 Annual inker) * Patrick Woodrow ( ) (Malibu DS9 Annual pencils) * Mark Brill ( ) (Malibu DS9 Annual cover art) * Trevor Goring ( ) (Malibu Terok Nor art) * David Hillman ( ) (Malibu Worf Special colors) * Robert Felix ( ) (Malibu Blood and Honor Special writer) * Catherine Felix ( ) (Malibu Blood and Honor Special writer) * Renee Pulve ( ) (Malibu Blood and Honor Special cover art) * Andy Walton ( ) (Malibu Blood and Honor Special color editor) * Chris Kipiniak ( ) (Malibu Rules of Diplomacy Special writer) * Brian Michael Bendis ( ) (Malibu Maquis #1 pencils) * Pat Brosseau ( ) (Malibu Maquis #1 letters) * Sharleen Gaertner ( ) (Malibu Maquis #1 colors) * Anne Chien ( ) (Malibu Maquis #2 colors) * Jennel Cruz ( ) (Malibu Maquis #2 colors) * Bruce Costa ( ) (Malibu Special writer) * Ray Brown ( ) (Malibu Special colors) * Joe Fielder ( ) (Malibu Special writer) * Tabitha Martin ( ) (cover color assists) * Debbie Rush ( ) (#10 cover color assist) * Sean Martinez ( ) (cover color art) * Renee Paniccia ( ) (cover color art) * Suella Springfield ( ) (cover color assist) * Rob Prior ( ) (cover art) Marvel (28) * Larry Mahlstedy ( ) (Marvel Fragile Glass inker) * John Babcock ( ) (Marvel Fragile Glass letters) * Paul Jenkins ( ) (Marvel Operation Assimilate writer) * Hajime Sorayama ( ) (Marvel Operation Assimilate cover art) * Dana Mooreshead ( ) (Marvel Operation Assimilate thanks) * Michael Stewart ( ) (Marvel Operation Assimilate thanks) * Mike Manczarek ( ) (Marvel Star TreX coordinator, inker) * Anthony Winn ( ) (Marvel Star TreX pencils) * David Finch ( ) (Marvel Star TreX pencils) * Brian Ching ( ) (Marvel Star TreX art assist) * Viet Troung ( ) (Marvel Star TreX inker) * Tyson Wengler ( ) (Marvel Star TreX colors) * Steve Firchown ( ) (Marvel Star TreX colors) * Jonathan D. Smith / Jonathan Smith ( / ) (Marvel Star TreX colors) * Richard Isanove ( ) (Marvel Star TreX colors) * Dennis Heisler ( ) (Marvel Star TreX letters) * Terry Dodson ( ) (Marvel Star TreX art) * Rachel Pinnock ( ) (Marvel Star TreX art) * Mike Deodato, Jr. / Mike Deodato Jr. / Mike Deodato ( / / ) (Marvel Star TreX art) * Steve Epting ( ) (Marvel Star TreX art) * Gary Frank ( ) (Marvel Star TreX art) * Cam Smith ( ) (Marvel Star TreX art) * Joe Bennet ( ) (Marvel Star TreX art) * Pascal Ferry ( ) (Marvel Star TreX art) * John Dell ( ) (Marvel Star TreX art) * Val Semeiks ( ) (Marvel Star TreX art) * Cary Nord ( ) (Marvel Second Contact pencils) * Vince Evans ( ) (Marvel Second Contact cover art) Tokyopop (22) * Makoto Nakasuka ( ) (Tokyopop Manga #1 art) * Joshua Ortega ( ) (Tokyopop Manga #1 writer) * Gregory Giovanni Johnson ( ) (Tokyopop Manga #1 art) * Jeong Mo Yang ( ) (Tokyopop Manga #1 art) * Rob Tokar ( ) (Tokyopop Manga #1 writer) * Jim Alexander ( ) (Tokyopop Manga #1 writer) * Michael Shelfer ( ) (Tokyopop Manga #1 art) * Mike Wellman ( ) (Tokyopop Manga #2 writer) * Nam Kim ( ) (Tokyopop #2 art) * Matt Dalton ( ) (Tokyopop #2 art) * Ben Harvey ( ) (Tokyopop #2 art) * Sang S. Kim ( ) (Tokyopop #2 art) * Paul Benjamin ( ) (Tokyopop Manga #2 writer) * Steven Cummings ( ) (Tokyopop Manga #2 art) * Chow Hon Lam ( ) (Tokyopop Manga #3 tones) * Mara Aum ( ) (Tokyopop Manga #3 tones) * Steve Buccellato ( ) (Tokyopop Manga #3 tones) * Nate Wilson ( ) (Tokyopop Manga #3 art) * Felipe Smith ( ) (Tokyopop Manga #3 cover art) * Nathaniel Bowden ( ) (Tokyopop Manga #3 writer) * Heidi Arnold ( ) (Tokyopop Manga #3 art) * Dominic Prestera ( ) (Tokyopop Manga #3 tones) IDW Publishing (3) * Amauri Osorio ( ) (Collection design) * Charlie Kirchoff ( ) (Assimilation #2 cover color art) * Francesco Francavilla ( ) (Assimilation #4 cover art)